WLAN and PAN devices may operate in one or more frequency bands, such as a 2.4 GHz frequency band, a 5 GHz frequency band, and a 60 GHz frequency band. In some cases, WLAN devices may also operate in a frequency band below 1 GHz. One issue with operating in these various frequency bands is the ability of the network's central controller to manage use of these different frequency bands to provide a better quality of service for users and an improved user experience.
Thus there are general needs for central controllers and methods for multiband operations that provide a better quality of service to users as well as an improved user experience.